Armadillo
:You might also be looking for Armadillos, the animal found in Red Dead Redemption | image = Image:Rdr_armadillo_oblique02.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | game = Red Dead Redemption | type = Settlement | territory = New Austin | region = Cholla Springs | inhabitants = Leigh Johnson Eli Jonah Herbert Moon Jeb Murphy Dewey Greenwood Nathaniel Johnston Alan Harling Rose Harling Grace Anderson | image2 = File:Armadillo_Location_2.jpg | caption2 = Armadillo and its amenities on the map }} (pronounced Arm-a-dill-o) is a settlement found in the world of Red Dead Redemption. It is a location in the Cholla Springs region of the New Austin territory. The town is named after the animal Armadillo. It is the first town with missions you will visit. The saloon is the main attraction of the town, featuring poker tables and a room for purchase at the price of $50. Description Armadillo is shown as one of the few remaining boom towns of the American West, depicted numerous times in Western film genre. It is contrasted by the industrialized northern settlements of West Elizabeth, namely the city of Blackwater. Leigh Johnson is the acting Marshal and legal authority of Armadillo. He is accompanied by deputies Jonah and Eli. According to Johnson, the bringing of the railroads to Armadillo led to Tumbleweed becoming the ghost town it is at the time of Red Dead Redemption. The town's local doctor is Dr. Nathaniel Johnston, who helps John Marston after his injury in Fort Mercer, and can sell Marston Medicine and similar supplies throughout the story. Background Armadillo is the heart of the frontier. Despite the general decay of the region, it provides good services and goods to this day. Recently, Walton's Gang and similar hoodlums have been terrorizing the people of Armadillo and have infested the saloon. The only shop type the area does not possess is a tailor. All 3 segments of the Stranger side-mission "American Appetites" begin in the Armadillo Sheriff's Office. The Stranger side-mission "California" ends in the Armadillo Telegraph Office. A portion of the Stranger side-mission "Let No Man Put Asunder" takes place in the Armadillo Saloon. The first segment of Stranger side-mission "Lights, Camera, Action" begins and ends in the Cinema. In the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. This is one of 7 locations that has a Land Grab game available. The post to start the game is located on the second floor of the saloon. Amenities *Bank of Armadillo *Cinema *Doctor's Office *General Store *Gunsmith *Newspapers can be purchased next to the Train Station. *Safehouse (purchase for $50) *Saloon *Sheriff's Office *Stagecoach *Telegraph Office *Train Station *Wanted Posters can be found at the east end of town, stuck to a board on the side of the Train Station closest to where the player can purchase newspapers. Activities *Five Finger Fillet next to the Train station. *Poker in the back room of the Saloon. Walton Lowe's Gang The outlaw Walton Lowe and his gang victimize the inhabitants of Armadillo. Gang members can be found inside and loitering around the saloon, most likely spending their ill-earned cash. Gang members are denoted by wearing top hats. Gang members can be assaulted and killed without repercussions to the player's honor, or attention from local law enforcement, but will cause other gang members to retaliate. Occasionally when killing members of the gang other civilians with weapons will also attack you, if you retaliate you may get negative honor and a bounty on your head. The local law enforcement, however, can deal with these aggressors for you. Armadillo Multiplayer Map Tips Mobile Playthrough The Armadillo multiplayer map is a mostly circular map with most conflict at the edges of the town's main street. Walking through the main street is a death sentence if there are hostiles in the adjacent streets, on the saloon balcony, or on a small brick building opposite and to the right of the saloon. Check these three areas to root out campers. Camping The two most popular locations for camping are the saloon and brick building on the opposite side of the street. The brick building is easy to get on to and is exposed on every side except for the main street, which makes it a poor camping spot, but a great location to take out a saloon sniper. The saloon is an expansive building that is an excellent camping position if the three entrances can be covered. The first is the staircase that leads to the balcony that allows for a quick counter-attack on a camping sniper who is sitting on the balcony. The other two are doors leading into the first floor that can be covered by taking cover on the inner staircase, which if done properly allows you to also see the balcony doors, which effectively allows to see all three entrances. Another place where camping is excellent is on the roof of the Armadillo station, go to the platform, get on top of the roof by climbing the shelves above the door, and go to the other side and sit behind the wooden wall with the support beams. It is not possible to shoot over it to use the sides. From here, there are plenty of cover and the ability to kill anybody that comes over the roads from the north and south, and get closer to the edge of cover and kill everyone that isn't behind high cover. Go to the front of the station and see a wooden board with boards coming out of it, it says: Southwestern Railroad Company, this is the place to hide behind. Town Hunting Trick Skunks will frequently spawn at night directly behind the stagecoach in Armadillo. Merely riding around the building is enough to make the skunk respawn (but will not spawn 100% of the time). This may require the stagecoach to be present. If the stage coach is not present then get the respawned skunk by going through the general store from the main street to the back of the coach. Curiously, it seems that riding clockwise round the block of buildings there more likely to get a raccoon spawn and riding counter-clockwise, more likely to see skunks. There are at least two maybe more spawn points behind this block of buildings so continue past the stagecoach and turn around at the movie theatre to increase your chances of finding a skunk. Occasionally during this exploit, the skunk/raccoon will spawn slightly off screen or behind a building, so be sure to check down the alley behind the coach and by the building across the road from the movie theatre. Trivia *The town's name could be a play on the real world location Amarillo, Texas. * The building opposite of the saloon (Stagecoach Building) is often used as a boxing ring in public servers, this is because the roof is shaped like a diamond and has a grandstand large enough for 8 people. * If you look on the back of the banister in the safe house property it says "DON'T YOU LOOK FINE AND DANDY" which is a cheat to unlock the Elegant Suit Outfit. * If you look behind the bar, the painting hanging is a colored version of the nude woman that Ben Wade drew in 3:10 To Yuma right before his capture. * The Saloon pays a major resemblance to that of the one from 3:10 to Yuma. * The Saloon also resembles the saloon from "Red Dead Revolver" as does the piano music that is played. * If you hitch your horse on the hitching post near the saloon and go up to the balcony you can vault over the railing and land on your horse you will bcome saddled on your horse. Gallery File:Armadillo_Location_1.jpg File:Armadillo.settlement.saloon.location.jpg|The notorious Armadillo Saloon. File:Red-dead-redemption_armadillo_sherrif.jpg|Sheriff's Office Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- es:Armadillo Category:Settlements Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:Cholla Springs Category:Locations